


Soul Fire

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: Her date when horribly wrong but tea and a good book with someone special makes it better.





	Soul Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies

Luna glided through the library in the upper tower of her home, her fingers sweeping along the spines of the books trying to decide what she wanted to read tonight. The room was wall to wall books on every subject imaginable, with a special section dedicated to magical creatures. They would always be her favourites along with a few special muggle creatures. Such as the dumbo octopus, it held a special place in her heart. Sipping from her mug of tea Luna narrowed the choice between a muggle book of fairytales, something she found fascinating, and Uncharted Creatures: Magdalena Clutton's Guide to Finding Your Very Own Ledayantak. 

The blonde witch realised that her tea had gone cold while she was contemplating what to read, she waved her hand over her mug and with a whispered spell it was warm once more. Magic certainly had its perks. The wards shivered, alerting her to someone coming through the fireplace. Luna set down her mug and waited as the floo activated and out stepped her best friend. A halo of energy always preceded Hermione’s arrival in Luna’s space; Luna felt at times that it was as though there was a spark between their souls recognising the other. 

Luna gave a satisfied sigh and sat back in her wingback chair as Hermione marched into the room. Her friend was clearly angry, when she arrived like this it was best to let her vent and get all that frustration off her chest. 

Hermione didn’t even miss a beat, she stepped through the floo, took two steps into the room, and her rant began. “The arrogant fuckwit thought that because I’d agreed to go on a date with him that he would have certain liberties with my person. I agreed to a date, but I agreed to see him only because Ginny thought I needed to get out and have a little fun. According to Ginny, my life is boring, and I never do anything fun. No, because of course reading can’t be fun. Not at all. Oh, he made me so angry.”

Luna sipped her tea as she watched Hermione pace back and forth. The flow of Hermione’s skirt flattered her figure beautifully. She looked elegant and graceful instead of the strict, no-nonsense person she showed the world on a daily basis. Luna smiled at the swish of the skirt as Hermione twirled around and faced her. 

“I mean, what the hell was Ginny thinking? Setting me up with that that that oh there isn’t a word that adequately describes him.” 

“Perhaps neanderthal would fit?” Luna suggested. 

“Slimy worm would be better.” Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, her hair wild around her shoulders. “He was a self-centred, thought he was entitled, little fucktard who thought that he could touch me because I went out with him.” She threw her hands in the air and screamed long and loud as sparks flew around her. 

Luna conjured a matching wingback chair directly behind Hermione in time for her to collapse into it. Luna didn’t say anything as words were not needed here. Every time Hermione went on a date with someone new it always ended the same way. The sod tries to take liberties that he shouldn’t, Hermione gets angry, Luna sends a Patronus to Harry to un-transfigure the stupid male, and then Hermione and Luna spend the evening near a fire with a good book and enjoying each other’s company. Luna felt something was different this time though. 

“What did this one try to do?”

Hermione sat up a little straighter in her chair and summoned a mug of tea from the kitchen below them before opening up once more. “He tried to feel me up underneath the table.”

Most of the men that Hermione agreed to go out with at least waited until leaving the restaurant to try and kiss her and cop a feel, this numbnuts was quite brazen trying to feel her up inside the restaurant. 

Calmly, as only Luna could, she asked, “What did you do to him?”

“Since he wants to feel people, I turned him into a chair.” Hermione gave her a satisfied smile, “and I’m not telling you which one so you can’t have Harry fix him.”

Lune smiled and laughed ever so softly, “Oh Hermione, I do love how you think. I suppose we can let him be a chair for a few days.” Luna took her wand from her hair and cast an extension charm upon her own chair. She patted the new seat beside her. “Come. We’ll read these fellows called Grimm.”

Hermione smiled, she cherished Luna and her unique ways to look at a situation. It was always calming for her to come here. Rising from her seat, she crossed the few steps that were needed to sit next to Luna. Hermione tucked her right leg underneath her as she sat on Luna’s left, Luna shifted the book, so it was partially in each of their laps. 

Hermione looked at Luna for a moment and brushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. “Luna,” Hermione began. 

“Shh, I know.” Luna caressed Hermione’s cheek softly and kissed her letting the kiss do the talking for her. To her relief, Hermione kissed her back. Forehead to forehead they each smiled and then turned to read the fairytales of the Brothers Grimm.


End file.
